Game of insanity
by mewcdg
Summary: ichigo, the one that always said that she wants to go back to being a normal girl, but in this case, she was't even HUMAN it the frist place KXI -being re-done-
1. Chapter 1

Game of insanity

I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Alice in wonder land

7 years ago

"GET BACK HERE!"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

" TRAP HEART CARD!" I kept running with hatter, we couldn't stop or else, who know what will happen! I looked to hatter to see him on the ground panting, I needed to help him.

"I'm sorry! Capture CARD!" I sucked him in to one of my cards to save him. I wish I could only run, but I have to get that card back. I need some type- CALLER CARD! That's it! I use one of my caller card!

" CALLER CARD!" it landed a few feet in fount of me. I tripped as I grabbed it. As they came closer, I called out the words that could save me

" CARD OF STARS, CARD OF LIGHT! MAKE ME DISAPPEAR FROM SIGHT!" then everything swirled and fixed itself and I was under a cherry blossom tree. I saw big metal buildings a little off the way. I knew where I was. Tokyo, Japan. I'm ichigo maika, and this is MY game. Wanna play?


	2. Chapter 2

Game of insanity chapter 2

I don't own Tokyo mew mew , or wonder land

Lettuce pov

Running. That's all I could do. Those girls from school where chasing me. They were trying to mug me. I hate it. I hate them. But, please. SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Get back her-! Gahh! " I see they girls were stopped by someone wearing a purple hoodie. She pulled something out of her pocket and it grew in to a huge cat. It began to chase them off as I grabbed my pendent. The girl ran to me and took the pendent.

" don't worry. It's an magic trick. It's not really there. It just looks like its there." The girl had big blue eyes. Like they where the one part of the ocean that you can swim in and not get lost. She was about 14 or 15. She was also very pretty.

"I'm Caitlin. It's nice to meet you, mew lettuce. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, here" she gave me a cat pendent and she gave me back my other pendent. The pendent looked like the Cheshire cat you see in 'Alice in wonderland' but it opened to let me see a little girl playing with a kitty.

" just say ches ches Cheshire, and I'll come nd help you. Ok? Later!" and she disappeared with a puff of smoke. I ran to a then café and as I got in to the dressing room the only thing I could think of, or shout was…

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


	3. pai meets our new friend

Game of insanity chapter 3

I don't Tokyo mew mew or Alice in wonderland

Ryou pov

I dropped the papers I was holding when I heard lettuce yell, but hearing her swear was more shocking. Me and the girls ran to the dress in room to see lettuce sitting on the floor looking like she saw a ghost. She was pale and she was shaking a lot.

"Lettuce! What happened! Are you ok?" mint ran over to her she still look pale, it look like she was going to-oh, there she goes…she threw up on mint. Then she passed out, what was wrong?

Lettuce pov

All remember was passing out a I threw up on mint what scared me so much was the smile on the girls face, she looked insane, like she could kill hundreds and not care, was there really such a person? Was she even A person, or something else?

Caitlin pov

That girl, she's the friend of our leader, our savior, OUR game keeper, we must keep her in check, the other can keep littlie miss mint, and wolf BITCH away enough. We must make sure, that OUR future queen was safe, and soon….the game will begin again. Until then, we must stop them until THEN.

Pai pov

"WHY DID YOU EAT MY CANDY!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A-"

" SHUT UP!" once again I have to stop these two from killing each other.

" kisshu, go to your room, same with you tart!" the two wined and teleported to their rooms. I have a little time to kill. Why not go to earth? I teleported to the park just I time to run in to a girl with a purple hoodie and,… a purple striped fluffy tail?

" move unless you WANT to be killed!" she grabbed my hand and she pulled me with her. I was going to ask her why she was running, until I almost got crushed by a giant mushroom, it had legs but instead of arms, it had blades. It looked like something form a fairy tale! I saw a girl not to far off holding a book, I took out my fan and shot at her. It only hit the book, but then she and the mushroom got blown up!

"thanks, you actually helped!" I turned back to the girl to see the hood to her hoodie dell off and she had a pair of purple striped cat ears, to go with her tail,. She wore a strange smile…an insane smile. This girl..she scared me .

"I'm Caitlin! Ad you are?" she looked at me and gave me a sweet smile, I had to tell her.

" I'm Pai, are you?" I was going to ask, but she beat me too it.

"Nope! I'm not human, I'm a Cheshire cat! You must be an….I don't really know, but your cute!" at that remark I blushed, but it seemed she didn't see it, or she kept quiet about it.

"I'm an alien" she looked at me for an minute then she giggled

" Cool! Well, nice meeting ya! I'll see you around, pai-kun!" she ran a little and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was…different, I like different.

" See you later as well. Caitlin-san…"


	4. pudding has a part?

Game of insanity chapter 4

I don't Tokyo mew mew or Alice in wonder

Tart pov

I walked out of my room just in time to run in to kisshu. He looked like he just woke up from a nap. As soon he saw it was me, he started to give me a Indian sunburn.

"PAI! KISSHU IS HURTING ME!" I yelled for pai to only have him float by with a dreamy look on his face. I looked to kisshu only to have him stare at pai, I know kisshu HAD seen that look before.

"So pai…who did you meet" kisshu looked at pai with a smirk on his face.

"NO ONE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" pai turned around enough for us to se blush on his face.

"pai…your blushing…" pai ran off saying something like' damn little nosy brats' pai must have something to hide. And I'm going to find out what!

Pudding pov

When we got off work I went home as fast as I can, I thought lettuce might have eaten something…until I got to my bedroom. CAITLIN was there. On my bed with my clock."You know the game must be played." She tossed me my clock and stood up to walk to me." We must play" she hugged me. That's when I snapped.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! I KNOW THE GAME! I WILL PLAY AS I SEE FIT!" she looked sad then she disappeared with the puff of smoke. That's just like her. I put my clock in my box and hid it. After all, my role in this game has yet to be learned. Soon, I'll play in this game too. The game of INSANITY….


	5. the mad hatter and kuzu

Game of insanity chapter 5

I don't own Tokyo mew mew or alice in wonder land

Pudding pov

Each time I think of the game… I think of him….Kuzu, my friend, my best friend, my…lover. I can't take it! "KUZU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!...please….come back…my Kuzu…." I cried and cried and cried, he wasn't dead, he was just…gone, he disappeared, in the game I played the rabbit, but he was my mouse, my Kuzu…mine. I loved him, and I WILL find him, but then there's taruto, oh… he and Kuzu are so much alike! They both make my heart race, but I know Kuzu better…my mouse prince….MY Kuzu… I love you.

Ichigo pov

'In my game there is no mad hatter, he died saving me, I have to make a mad hatter. My cards will work. I need to find someone that have insanity in them. My list has be made, let's see what I have.

1: Ryou…nope, he'll go and do tests on himself.

2: Masaya…nope, he just…I guess…look at the trees..

3: Kisshu….that's the one, he'll do it. Kisshu, it seems you'll be with me for a long time…I know you'll be. Now, let's get my cards' I grab my cards and pull out one of them

" winged card!" I had little black angel wings come out of my back, I put my cards on their holster and put it on my belt. I opened my window and began to fly around look for kisshu, this makes me feels like kisshu, stalking someone to bring to another world with you. He he, this is fun! I land on a tall building and retraced my wings, just in time for kisshu to tell port in from of me and kiss me. I pulled back and…

*BANG!* right on the kisser.

"ow! I was just saying hi!" kisshu cover him face as I went back to hit him, I stopped in mid hit, I put my hand to my belt and pulled out the card.

"transform card, mad hatter!" a green light wrapped around kisshu and when it was gone kisshu was wearing a green and black suit with a tall green and black top hat. The tie had I top hat pin on it, the pin was covered in cards.

" looking good, kisshu! Guess what?" I looked at kisshu with wide eyes

" um…what?" he looked at it me

"you're my mad hatter" I said with an insane smile.


	6. madhatter freak out

Game of insanity chapter 6

I don't own Tokyo mew mew, or Alice in wounderland

Kisshu pov

…"WHAT THE FUCK?IM NO HATTER!"I was freaking out, I'm no hatter! Ichigo looked….hurt she looked like she was going to…OH SHIT!

"DON'T CRY! I'LL BE A HATTER! JUST DON'T CRY!" she hugged me…..she…hugged….me? YES!

"kisshu you not any hatter, you a mad hatter, mine to say the truth." Ichigo looked up to me and smiled "thank you!" for the frist time, she kissed me, but it was on the cheek, "oh and…you do know this means you'll most likely end up as my lover, right?" that was is, I fainted.

Pai pov

'I need to find her, she was….different, I really liked her, I need to find her.' I sat in a tree to think of places that I could find h-! a pair of small hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who pai-kun?" it's her!

"Well…is it the ice cream man? Or maybe….Caitlin?" I could tell she was holding back a laugh. Her hands shook a little, as she removed them I turn around face her, only to see her floating right next to me.

"hey, what's up?" she looked at me and smiled, for the first time in my life, I felt my heart race at a girl.

"looking for you…" she looked at me and laded next to me and hugged me , I put my arms around her and smiled at her, she looked at me and said

" do you like me that much?" her eyes shown she was curious , well curiosity killed the cat.

" Yea, I do. Why?" she just giggled and kissed my cheek, I looked down at her and smiled.

" you too sweet pai." And she cuddled up to me, this was going to a good night.

Masaya pov

I walked down the street and couldn't help stop but to look at a tree, so pretty….. I wanna- ow! Next I see after that, was darkness


	7. the calling and tortures

Game of insanity chapter 7

I don't own Tokyo mew mew or the songs in this chapter

Pudding pov

I sat on my bed, looking at my watch. I could feel my breath shake….I finally got a role in the game… its time to play the game….of _INSANITY….._ I held my clock in fount of me and said three words…

"_Time clock….TRANSFORM!" I was engulfed in a white light and I felt everything on me change, and it felt so good, when the light died down I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped._

_I had little white bunny ears and a tail to go along with it! I wore something like a one piece bathing suit without the straps on it. I had a bow around my neck and cufflinks around my wrists. I had black flats with fishnet stockings and my hair was down….I was kuze's bunny once again._

Ichigo pov

I felt something tick inside me. All the roles had been filled. Its time to call them

Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<p>

Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody screm  
>In this town of Halloween<p>

I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...<p>

Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<p>

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<p>

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everyone scream<br>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

Weeee! HAHAHA (1)

After that all the people who had a role in my game showed up…then I saw something I wished I didn't

"Pudding?...is that you?"

Masaya pov

When I woke, I was chained to a wall. I only was able move my hands a little before the chains dug into my wrists. Damn! How will I get out of here?

"you won't" I turn my head to see a woman with short green and blue hair, she held a sword…I'm gonna die! She came over to me and started to cut me with it.

"NINA! We are supposed to show him this!" a girl with orange hair held up a video tape

"Sorry shosha.. let give it to him" they put the tape in a VCR and started to plat movies about …CUTTING DOWN TREES! OH GOD NO"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The song I put on here is not mine…it belongs to the rightful owner, not me, I don't own Tokyo mew mew ether .

p.s. im going to need more tortures for Masaya, so if you have any, put them in the review! Thank you!


	8. a broken heart

**game of insanity ch 8**

by ~mewcdg

game of insanity chapter 8

ichigo pov  
>i saw pudding there with her clock, she was the rabbit...she looked like a PALYBOY BUNNY!<br>"puddin! whats with your clothes!"  
>"i don't know! so don't go looking at me!" she seemed upset...i wounder why...<p>

pudding pov  
>he wasn't here...my mouse prince was not here! where is he? my lovely...where are you? i want to see you again!<p>

(me: im sorry pudding, but it's my story  
>(puddin:JUST PUT TART IN IT!<br>(me:jeez, ok!  
>(pudding yay!<p>

tart pov  
>i was lookin for kisshu, but i see something else all togeter...pai with a GIRL! what the hell is pia with a girl for! i got the check this out!<br>"Pai! what are you doing!" pai looked up at me and freaked out, his face went red and he started to flal his arms  
>"N-Noth-ing!why!"<br>"am i nothing to you pai-kun?"pai turn to the girl he was with only to see her crying...

caity pov  
>im nothing?NOTHING!HOW DARE HE!<br>"YOU BASTRED! PURPLE STAR RAIN!" he was blasted was about 60 feet, i might as well go to that meeting, now that i know...im still nothing but a game peace in this insane game


	9. the cat and rabbits past

Game of insanity 9

I don't own Tokyo mew mew !

Pai pov

'I can't believe it! The first time in my WHOLE life, I found someone I….I love her?...how?' I looked at tart to see him staring at the place Caitlin was. I felt heartbroken…Caitlin…was a great girl… where can I find her?

Caitlin pov

Why? Why? Why me? I'm the only one in the game of insanity without…a true life? I can't get along with humans, nor my own kind…we always end up fighting…. I thought pai, might have saw me as… a real person, not someone that has everything they want, as someone to…no one can love me… I fall back on my bed, and think of the first time I became a pawn I this insane game…

_A little girl runs away_ _from the boys chasing her and as she ran…she got madder and madder at them…until she ran into a girl around 6, two years younger than me…she was covered in blood I stopped and looked at the girl as the boys caught up and tackled me to the ground…she looked at me and smiled…she had an insane smile, she pulled out a card and walked to us…_

'_**Get the fuck off of her**__' her voice was harsh and cold. As soon she said that they got up and backed away. She held her hand to me and I was an idiot and took it….is was the hand with the card…_

'Cheshire cat…raise!' _I was caught in a purple light and when it died down…I had purple striped cat ears and a cat tail… was I a Cheshire cat? I knew I was…that was only the beginning of it all…_

Pudding pov

I felt heartbroken….kuzu was still missing I miss him so much…I still remember the day I meant him

_Five years ago_

_I was 4, yet I remember it was sunny and I was with my clock, I know it's a watch…I like calling it a clock… any way, I was looking down at it and I heard something behind me. I turned just in time to come face to face with a mouse ear boy, his hair was black and white, he had blue eyes and her wore a sash, he smiled at me….I never had a boy smile at me before… _

'_Hi! I'm kuzu! What's your name?' I looked at this boy and thought about it, why is he talking to me?_

'_I'm Pudding' he smiled and took my hand and started pulling me to the pound a few yards away_

'_Let's play pudding!' he smiled at me…he held my hand…and he called me by name…why?_

'_Why?' he stopped to look at me_

'_Because we're friends now puddin'!" …friends?...I have a friend?_

Somewhere far away…

A boy walked down a hall and straight thought a pair of doors. A woman in a short purple dress, she looked up to the boy

"you called me, koyko-sama?" the woman smiled at the boy and stood to walk over to him

"Kuzu…an boy is trying to take you little bunny away…you may go and stop him…OH! And tell my niece, Ichigo, I said hi…"

"yes…koyko-sama…"

Me: man! Im soooooooo sorry about not updating! I just started school two weeks ago and it's been hard on me!

Kisshu: but you get 3 hours a night from Monday to Friday to go on the computer, and ALL week end!

Me: I had writers block! And I have to share the computer with that bitch I have for a sister!, well she is nice though…never mind that! If you keep whining about me not updating, I'll put Ichigo with ryou! Got it!

Kisshu:…yes Caitlin-sama…*coughpsychocough*

Me: what was that?

Kisshu: nothing! Please review!

Me: yes please! And you see what happens to kisshu when im done with him

Kisshu: yea-….wait…WHAT?

Me: review please!

Kisshu: HELP ME!


	10. he's still alive

Game of insanity chapter 10

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

No pov

_A little girl walks down the street, she was wearing a gray hoodie, her eyes staring at the ground. She felt like she was being watched. As she walked, she hummed a song…it made she people around her run, but when she sang it…they died… she looked up and you saw her cold eyes, this was her first time in the human world the letting them hear her song_

Get psycho, I wanna get psycho  
>Get psycho, I wanna wanna wanna wanna, I wanna get psycho<p>

Run you little bitch  
>I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life<br>It's not enough to have a little taste  
>I want the whole damn thing now<br>Can you dig it?

Need to get psycho  
>wanna hear you say it<br>say, you want it, need it  
>Don't wanna wait until we finish the show<br>It's not enough, you hunger for more  
>You're one twisted little fuck<br>And now you wanna get psycho with me

Give in, give in, decide, give in,

Scratch my itch  
>Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing red hot, meaning of life<br>It's not enough to have a little piece  
>I want the whole damn thing now<br>Can you dig it?

Need to get psycho  
>Wanna hear you scream<br>Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
>After we finish the show<br>It's not enough, you listening whore?  
>You're one twisted little fuck<br>And now you wanna get psycho with me

Give in, give in, decide, give in,

I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins  
>Spilling on my soul<br>And now the hunger's getting bigger  
>Come a little closer now pretentious whore and pull my trigger<br>Free the violence that is building in me  
>I say now end of the ride, murder suicide<br>Is how I've been feelin' lately  
>Come a little closer my pretentious whore I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore<br>Come a little closer my pretentious whore I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore  
>Come a little closer my pretentious whore I'm living with a feeling that i can't ignore<br>And the need to get psycho is not a question to me

Get, get, get, get, get psycho  
>I wanna get psycho<p>

I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna 

_This child was Ichigo mika, her life was made of insanity, who would save her?...her name was craved in blood… then all was gone to her….gone, to the madness, madness is not insanity, it does not let you have control, it was everything but ok to __**them**_

Somewhere back in that place:

I boy around 15 walked in to a garden looking down at the ground, he was the one she missed…he will get her back…his name was gin…he was the real mad hatter, and he want his Alice, his card keeper, his insanity keeper, his _Ichigo__** back**_.** And NOW.**


	11. a few things to ask

Questions for game of insanity

1: do you have an OC you'll want me to put in this story?

2: what do you want to happen in the story?

3:is there anything I can clear up for you on any person or thing in the story?

4:do you like this story, or you want me to re-write it?

5: can you help me find songs that are a little dark and scary for this,

6: and I need someone to help me with this story and some others, would you like to help?

**Please leave your answers in the review!**

**And please be nice , and help me?please? **


	12. the little thing

Game of insanity chapter 11

Mewcdg: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Alice in wonder land

Kisshu: so you finally write the next chapter? And it's this short?

Ichigo: the next's one going to be longer but she said something bad is going to happed in that chapter.

Mewcdg: yup, so if you want the next chap, review! As for you two! WHO ATE ALL MY WHITE CASTLES?

Kisshu & Ichigo: *runs*

Caitlin pov

I walked alone down the one street I've know scene I was a child….that was what I always thought was my one place of safety….I was dead wrong….I learned that when I was 7….

_6 years ago_

_I walked down this street, just waiting….I lived in the human world….somewhere I didn't belong…I learned that yesterday, I meant Ichigo yesterday….I wasn't human, she told me everything, my family didn't want me anymore, so she had a friend of hers take me in…who happen to be my cousin…her name was pudding…pudding? Wow! Haha! What a funny name!__ I wished I was playing more attention…I would have realized was going on… _

'_hello!' I looked up and saw there was a boy had a strange outfit on, it was a tee-shirt with a green striped tie and black pants, his hair was pulled to the back and in three braids, he had glasses on too._

"_who are you!" I turned to him and looked him strait in the eye._

'_I'm ren, you'll see me more and more sweet face!' with that he disappeared, but I wished I saw what he left behind or else….I wouldn't be alone in this house…._

Back to the present

I stood on steps of a abandoned house on this dead street, the one place I still felt safe. I looked at the sky, hoping to see what I missed most. But all I saw were stars. I sighed and sat down, pulled out my book and read. Even know I read this book and the books before at least 3 times each, I still loved the book. I thought the girl in it was lucky, she had two India princes, that could turn into tigers, that loved her… all I had was the pitch, black, darkness…

**In a castle in the other world.**

A 15 year old boy walk down a dirt path, his hair was short and black, and he had purple eyes. It was gin, he wore a white and brown shirt with plane black pants and a mafia hat. He walks towards a tree, full in bloom with flowers. Each flower was different color, shape or size. His mind was on a red headed girl. She was called was the insanity keeper, Alice and the card keeper. Every time he thought of her, his heart raced and his madness grew. His heart was no longer the soft glowing white and black that the girl knew, but pure black, due to what the girl was up to. The girl he couldn't stop thinking of was Ichigo mika. He knew she was getting a new mad hatter, and he knew she was falling in love with someone new. All gin wanted to do was rip that green haired alien apart. Ichigo was his and his alone. Gin looked at the tree and placed his hand on a carving in the tree. He and Ichigo put it there…. It was a small heart with "G+I" in it. He remembered the day he put it there…

(7 and a half ago)

_A small girl and boy were playing in a field of flowers and bushes full of berries. The two were running toward a tree, its braches full of color. The girl tackled the boy to the ground, smiling kindly at him. She looked up at him and took out a knife. The boy looked at her with worried eyes until she walked over to the tree._

"_Gin?" The girl, who was Ichigo, looked to the boy with sad eyes. "Do you…d-do you…lov-like me?" she asked him her eyes full of hope. The boy stood up and walked over to her. He looked right into her eyes and answered her._

"_No, I don't like you" he answered. She girl was about to open her mouth when he said"…I love you …Ichigo" he took her knife and carved a heart into the tree with their initials inside. The girl grabbed his hand and began to sing a soft song._

"_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara __  
><em>_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou __  
><em>_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara __  
><em>_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita __  
><em>_tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de __  
><em>_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru __  
><em>_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara __  
><em>_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao ni deaetara __  
><em>_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no __  
><em>_hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni __  
><em>_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga __  
><em>_yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de __  
><em>_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru __  
><em>_toki ni warai sukoshi naite __  
><em>_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni __  
><em>_atataka na basho ga aru so sweet_  
><em>hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa <em>_  
><em>_itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de __  
><em>_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru __  
><em>_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara __  
><em>_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de __  
><em>_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru __  
><em>_toki ni warai sukoshi naite __  
><em>_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku" _

_gin sat there and listened to her sing for hours and hours…to bad it didn't last…_

Mewcdg: well, there's that chapter!

Kisshu:*hanging upside down looks like he was beaten with a baseball bat* owww…please I would like to live….review?

Ichigo:*hung the same way as kisshu* Mewcdg doesn't own the song in this chapter!

Gin: please review!

Kisshu &Ichigo: OH SHIT!

Gin: hey Ichigo…nice panties…wanna hang out with the REAL mad hatter for a while?

Mewcdg: she'd love to!


	13. Okay guys

Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating, but I will start soon. But first I need to know, which story to start with. They are all being re-done, so they will start over, with hopefully better chapters and such. We'll play it by reviews or PM's.

Stories-

**Game of Insanity- has 17 reviews –Multi chapter**

**Blaze- has 7 reviews- Multi chapter**

**You're feeding it big sister- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**The Ninja Mews- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Four Years, What Changed?- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Lost In Herself- 2 reviews- Multi chapter**

**If You Woke Up-2 reviews- Multi chapter- might be turned into a lot of one shots**

**Goodbye Our Little Sister- 2 reviews- One shot – will be re-done if requested.**

I have gotten better at writing, so if you really want these stories to be re-done and have more to them, please leave a message.


End file.
